Midnight
by Lost Nemesis
Summary: Gemma cant sleep, so she takes matters into her own hands, but is she really alone? Chapter 4 is up and the story is complete! Reviews are still welcome!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing. I am poor and this is merely for amusement and nothing more, so enjoy!

Chapter 1:

It's midnight now. Ann is asleep, but I can't say I blame her, it has been a trying day. Mrs. Nightwing held inspection of this week's lessons. She tested out table manners, inspected crafts we had completed, and, much to my dread, held a twenty-minute conversation with us entirely in French. We were allowed a break after lunch which was spent on the grounds in the sunshine. However, the time passed to quickly and our break ended much sooner than I would have preferred. The last part of our day was a display of our individual talents, singing, painting, etc… She was unusually harsh in her judgments and criticisms, a few girls actually cried.

No, tonight is not going to pass as easily as I would hope. The bed seems unreasonably uncomfortable, the padding shifting in the wrong directs, and not as soft as I desire. The blankets feel heavy and rough to the touch, while my pillow feels as if it is no more than an empty sack. I turn from my back to my side and then to my back again restlessly, as if moving about in such a fashion will offer me comfort and sleep. I feel a slight chill and groan as I pull the covers higher around my neck.

"I feel so damn uncomfortable!" I curse to myself. Ann lets out a loud snort and I pause my thrashing to sense if she actually awake. Her normal, steady snoring resumes, and with it my wriggling.

It takes me awhile to calm myself enough to try and pin-point exactly what is making me so agitated. I close my eyes, and roll onto my back. Okay, I think, just breath and feel. No muscle cramps in the limbs, I conclude, and no headaches. My back feels fine, but yes, there it is, a pressure, no a urge to be touch, just between my legs. As if realizing this spurs on the sensation, I begin to feel a little warm and tingly.

Quickly, I shimmy out of my night clothes and lay my hands against the flat expanse of my belly. No, I shouldn't do this, I think to myself, poor Ann is in the room. Yes, an evil little voice replies in my head, and she shall be none the wiser- the girl is fast asleep.

I close my eyes, hoping for some inspiration, a fantasy, to guide me. Simon? No, not him. Kartik? His lips…his lips…so soft and full, with mine…yes, he's perfect. I imagine my hands are his, and that his face is above me, watching…

Eyes, still closed focusing on Kartik, I lift a hand and drag the fingers slowly, and lazily up to the underside of my breast and back down the side of my body until I reach my hip, then they slide down into the inside of my thing and out to the knee and back in again.

The other hand reaches up and cups a breast. Kartik smiles.

The fingers squeeze gently along the outside and work their way closer to the nipple, pinching caressing. The heat is becoming more intense, almost as if it's a burn inside of me. I pry my hand away from my breast and moisten the fingers in my mouth and then again, place the around my nipple, pulling gently and then letting it fall only to catch it again. I imagine Kartik's mouth fastened around it sucking and pulling. I pinch sharply and think of him gently nipping it with his teeth.

All while this is going on, the other hand is far south, exploring, probing until it finds the wetness it is seeking. A single finger slides in, and I see Kartik stop his work at my breast and give me a devilish grin. I imagine that he finds himself terribly clever for finding the source of my pleasure. But I want more and I drag that finger up smearing the juice taking care to properly wet the tiny bundle of nerves. Slowly, almost painfully, I begin stroking myself. Kartik's dark eyes beyond amusement, now they hold only lust. I squirm under the sensations, but I pretend he's pinned my hips down with the unbusy hand, limiting my moving and enhancing my pleasure.

The finger's work dips down again into my opening and slips inside again, but this time a second finger follows and I nearly groan out loud. The rhythm is steady and I rock my hips with it. Kartik's lips beginning to work on my other breast while increasing the tempo. There are shooting sensation between the two areas and I can feel a slight pressure building in my abdomen.

My hand at my breast abandoned its work and, wet with juices, strokes in rhythm with the fingers sliding in and out of me. A sheen of sweat covers my body and my curls cling to my skin in desperation. I am panting. The pressure is increasing and I'm not sure how much more I can take. A few strokes later and my hips buck and I can feel a sudden spasm inside of me against my fingers, as if a soft mouth was suckling them. I continue to slide my fingers in and out until the climax passes. I look into Kartik's phantom eyes, still struggling to catch my breath and they seemed to grin at me for making me do such improper things.

Slowly, my heartbeat calms and the bed seems much more comfortable. I scoop up my nightgown and pull it over my head before I settle into the covers. I sigh and look to the window, only to notice that its been opened. But when?

That's when I see him, sitting in the corner next to the dressing screen, grinning like the devil he is.

"Having fun, Miss Doyle?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not my stuff...blah blah blah you know the routine, please, review if you like it or if you have constructive criticism.  Enjoy!

_Slowly, my heartbeat calms and the bed seems much more comfortable. I scoop up my nightgown and pull it over my head before I settle into the covers. I sigh and look to the window, only to notice that its been opened. But when?_

_That's when I see him, sitting in the corner next to the dressing screen, grinning like the devil he is._

"_Having fun, Miss Doyle?"_

I sit up suddenly, and in my panic, I forget about the low ceiling and collide, full-force with it. Stars shoot in front of my eyes and the room spins. I feel faint, but I can't be sure if its because I've given myself a concussion or because Kartik witnessed a very private and improper moment. Ladies are not to give into their pleasures.

The room feels like its sliding into an impossible angle and I slide to the floor causing a loud 'thump' as my shoulder crashes into the hardwood. I see two things right before the world goes black: Ann sitting up with a frightened look on her face out of a dead sleep, and Kartik at my side with a strained expression on his face.

There's a sharp throbbing in my head. I can't believe I slept with it, but the pain isn't great enough to stop me from reaching a hand up to touch it.

"OW!"

"Miss Doyle? Are you awake?" It was Miss Nightwing.

Slowly I open my eyes and groan at the brightness of the light. The sun is up, I've slept through the night. I blink several times to adjust to the light, and try to sit up. Apparently, this wasn't a good idea because the room took another violent spin and my head lurched in pain. Miss Nightwing is on me quicker than lightning, pushing me back into the bed and scolding me for trying to sit up.

"What…what happened…last night?" I can barely string the words into a question for the throbbing pain.

Miss Nightwing coolly looks down at me, "You were having a fit in your sleep, a nightmare perhaps. Miss Bradshaw woke when you cracked your head on the ceiling and came to find me after you'd fainted. Lucky for you, you did not fall out of bed and cause further injury. However, you will be spending the day in bed, and I shall return in a few hours with your lunch. I suggest you try to rest, Miss Doyle. And please, try to control your fits, my nerves are on edge today enough as it is."

With that she exits my room, shutting the door behind her.

Ann lied. I can hardly believe it. She left out the bit where Kartik was in our room.

Oh god. I can remember more now. Kartik was watching me. My head gives an unwanted throb at this thought. What am I to say to him now? Should I explain myself? Does he know that it was…_him_…I was thinking about?

It is too horrible a notion for me to consider.

But how long had he, in fact, been in my room? The breeze. I remember feeling a chill and it hadn't registered. I just passed it off as a minor annoyance when I was trying to get to sleep. He had to have crawled in the window then.

If that was the case, why hadn't he spoken to me then, let his presence be known?

So many questions, yet I do not want to be alone with him because of what he must think of me now.

I curl on my side, lost in the ever growing pile of questions, when I feel the chill again. I start to sit up quickly, but am quickly reminded of what happened last time I did this and stop.

I hear him chuckle from somewhere near the window, "Did you finally learn your lesson last night?"

"Do you always need to laugh at my expense?" I turn to glare at him. I am annoyed that he can get into my room so easily. I am annoyed that he thinks that my pain is comical. Mostly, I am annoyed because I am very certain that he saw every second of last night's incident and I do not want him to hold that moment of weakness over me.

"My apologies. I came to make sure that you were well."

"Well? I am not well, I have the worst headache and you think its amusing!" I am not going to let this go. "And, if it weren't for you, I would have no headache and would be going about my daily life as usual!" My voice was taking on a high-pitched edge, near hysteria. He was going to laugh again, I could feel it.

His eyes adopt a strange look to them. An almost hungry look. "Miss Doyle," he says as he walks to my bedside, "If you were not engaging in…such _activities_ last night, I wouldn't have startled you so."

Yes. I am indeed angry. I can feel a slight blush creeping across my skin. He has no right to discuss what I do in my bedroom. "It is _my_ bedroom and you've no right to be in here. In fact, you are not welcome!" Yes, I sound hysterical. I am embarrassed, but I don't want Kartik to know this, so he gets my anger.

He is sitting next to me on my bed now, and is too close. I can feel the heat of his body through my blankets. I can see the shadow of stubble along his chin. His shirt has a small rip at the seam. I glare up into his eyes. Dark and trapping, but at the moment, alight with a devilish grin that I imagined last night.

He leans in close and I add a scowl to my glare. "You know, you are maddeningly gorgeous when you're angry." Right now, I am hoping that my eyes will burn his flesh off. I hate the way he's looking at me. "You have this adorable little pout," he continues, "and the blush in your cheeks reminds me of last night."

My anger reaches a breaking point at his last comment and I raise my hand to slap him, but Kartik is quicker and catches my wrist easily. He laughs, and before I realize what I am doing, I've got my free hand tangled in the hair at the back of his head and our lips are crushed together. His eyes go wide in surprise, but he quickly closes them and parts his lips, brushing his tongue along my lip.

I pull back panting, and noticing that he still holds on to my wrist, yank myself free.

"Well that was unexpect-" he begins, but I hold a finger to his lips to quiet him while I gently push him back into my bed, so that his head is at the foot of it.

I sling one leg over him so that I am completely on top, staring down at him. He stares back at me and we sit like this for a few moments. A hand reaches for my thigh, fingers graze the skin, dragging my nightgown higher up my leg. I lean down and press my lips to his again; his arms reach around me, holding me tighter. I part my lips and deepen the kiss. He lets me have control of his mouth for a few moments, but then, his hungry tongue pushes into my mouth, exploring and tasting. I moan slightly into his mouth and he presses me closer to him, grinding his hips against mine. He smells of spices and the scent fills me up. I sit up and toss my head back, rocking against his pelvis slowly. His hands come to a rest on my hips and he watches me moving above him.

I glance down at him and give him a wicked smile, "I take it you like to watch."

Kartik growls in the back of his throat and shoves me on to my back. In a single, swift motion, he's caught both my wrists in one hand above my head and trapped me beneath him with his weight. "Participating is more fun, but only when I am invited, of course."

His voice is gruffer than usual and I can feel his need growing between my legs. I smile up at him, empowered with the knowledge that I can make him react this way. To add to the effect, I wiggle my hips at him, brushing his erection. "Oh, you think you're clever do you?"

"I am told that I am very clever, for a girl."

"We'll see about that." And he dips his head and I can feel his lips close around the pressure point on my neck, just at the pulse. His tongue flicks out, licking and sucking gently until I moan. A familiar tingling sensation begins between my legs, and his free hand finds it way there.

"Kartik!" I gasp as his fingers just brush by my lower lips. He chuckles softly as he brings his hand back into sight.

"I guess we have the same effect on each other."

Noises from the hall nearly startle me into smashing my head again, if it hadn't been for Kartik pinning me down. In a flash he's off me and at the window. "I'll be back later to, er, make sure you're still alright." And with a devilish look in his eyes, he's out the window and gone.

Quickly I crawl under my blankets and straighten them out, just as Felicity comes bursting into the room followed by a harassed looking Ann.

"Gemma! Are you alright? Ann told me you had a nasty head bang last night, but the blasted teachers wouldn't let me up to see you, so we had to sneak before classes." Felicity looked a little more closely, "Gemma, dear, do you have a fever as well? You're all flush."

"No, Fee, I was just beginning to doze and you startled me, is all," I reply, hoping to death she bought my lie.

"Oh, alright then. We'll let you rest, but please do try to be careful."

"We brought you some cakes from this morning, in case you got hungry," says Ann.

"Thank you."

"And we'll be back later."

"Alight, but hurry, you're going to be late," I chide.

Finally, they leave, the door closes with a snap behind them and I'm left in the room with a plate of cakes and a horrid sense of dissatisfaction.

There was no bloody way I was going to get sleep now…

A/N: AHHHH! Cliffhanger…lol


	3. Chapter 3

"_Kartik!" I gasp as his fingers just brush by my lower lips. He chuckles softly as he brings his hand back into sight._

"_I guess we have the same effect on each other."_

_Noises from the hall nearly startle me into smashing my head again, if it hadn't been for Kartik pinning me down. In a flash he's off me and at the window. "I'll be back later to, er, make sure you're still alright." And with a devilish look in his eyes, he's out the window and gone._

_There was no bloody way I was going to get sleep now…_

The rest of the day passes slowly. Felicity and Ann flit into the room once more between lessons, only to be quickly shooed out by Miss Nightwing, who came in to check on me. They leave quietly, knowing full well that if they don't behave like ladies, they shall be reprimanded.

"Miss Doyle, I trust you slept well this morning?" says Miss Nightwing as she peers into my eyes and checks my face for any signs of exhaustion. She frowns when she sees the dark circles under my eyes.

"Actually, I've been having rather a hard time resting. I can hear the girls downstairs and the wind is making a terrible racket," I quickly fib. The last thing I want is to be explaining to Miss Nightwing that my urges are keeping me awake.

She peers into my eyes for a moment longer, as if the truth is written plainly in them, and then says, "I see, Miss Doyle. Give me your hand." I stretch out my hand and from inside the pocket of her apron, she retrieves two pills, and drops them into my possession. "Take these straight away; they shall give you at least a few hours rest."

She patiently stands by the door until the pills take in effect. It is blissful. The bed feels like a cloud and I am wrapped in warmth. The last thing I know is that Miss Nightwing has turned down the gas lamp and the door is closing behind her.

Then there is nothing.

I awake in a field of sunshine. The grass is tall and the air is warm. My dress is so light I can feel the breeze against my skin. My arms are bare and for a moment, I feel shame creeping through my spine, but something else tells me that there are no rules here as to how a lady should be dressed.

I sit up to fully take in the view around me. To my left, a few yards away, is a sandy beach; to my right, a vast field of tall grass lined, in the distance, with what seems to be a forest.

I decide that the beach is of more interest to me right now than the far-off forest and I head towards the water. As I near the sand, I see a set of foot prints that heads off to a pile of boulders farther down the beach.

Normally, fear would've prickled unpleasantly at the back of my neck, but for some reason, the prospect of seeing another person excites me. I run through the surf, following the footsteps, splashing water all over myself as I go.

It takes less time that I expected to reach the rocks, and they seem much bigger than they had appeared. But, I hike up my dress anyways, and begin my climb.

A dark head is barely visible behind one of the large masses, but I can definitely see a pair of long, dark skinned legs dangling into the water below. I stumble a bit and make a small shocked noise. The head shoots up and, a few feet away, a pair of dark and trapping eyes catches my gaze.

I stop, mid-stumble, my eyes lock into his. I am stuck. Muscles clenched, bones locked. I can't even blink. _Kartik…_

Slowly, his face breaks into a devilish grin, eyes dancing in delight.

"Well, Miss Doyle, you took long enough," he laughs at me. Carefully, he rises and clamors over to me. I still haven't moved an inch. He reaches a hand out to me, "Here, I'm not going to let you fall, Gemma."

When he says my name, its like I've swallowed a warming potion and I can suddenly move. I cautiously take his hand and, trembling, I follow him back to wear he was sitting.

Kartik takes a seat and pats a bit of rock next to him. I don't move and he looks up at me. His eyes drag slowly from my toes to the very top of my head as if he's memorizing as he goes.

"What did you do to yourself?" he asks. "You look half-drowned. But as gracefully as possible." I look down at myself and blush. My dress is lighter than I had noticed and now that it's wet, the material is practically sheer. I quickly sit on the rock next to him and fold my arms over my torso, hiding my breasts from view.

The breeze is stronger by the water and I shiver in my wet clothes. "Are you cold?" Kartik inquires. I shake my head at him. I was too embarrassed by what he'd seen to actually talk, afraid that if I opened my mouth, I'd just end up putting it on top of his. I didn't want to seem overeager, not like I had before…

"You can talk you know," he whispers in my ear. His breath against my skin makes me shiver again and he wraps an arm around me to share his body heat. I instinctively snuggle closer.

"You keep seeing things that I don't want you to see," I whisper, part of me hoping that he lets it go at that, the other part hoping he tells me to never stop showing him the ungroomed side of my life.

He finds a damp tendril of hair behind my ear and playfully twists it about his fingers. "You really don't want me to see?" he questions with an impish grin. The fingers let go of my hair and dance around to the back of my neck. My heart begins to beat hard and fast.

"I-I-I," I stammer. "You shouldn't see me in such situations!" Hysteria creeps into my voice again. Damn, I wish it would stop doing that. I fear that it prevents me from being taken seriously. He laughs. I was right.

"Calm down," Kartik says in an annoyingly soothing voice, his hand beginning its dance again at the back of my neck. I push him away and stand up suddenly to glare down at him, completely aware that he can see through my dress but hoping that my glare keeps him from noticing.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I practically shout. He really is infuriating, ordering me about as if he were my governess. I climb down the rocks as fast as I can and I storm back to the clearing in the tall grass.

I barely make it there before I hear him running after me. "Gemma! Gemma wait!" he calls. I turn my head in time to see him wrap his arms around my waist and bring me to the ground. "Come on, I didn't mean any harm."

He's laughing again and I find that it is far too beautiful outside and that he laugh is just too genuine for me to not laugh too. Soon, we're out of breath from the giggles and both of us are on our backs in the grass watching the clouds go by.

His hand lays inches from mine and I find that I want to hold it so very much. I want to touch him so very much. My fingers reach out and brush the palm of his hand. I turn on my side and prop myself up on an elbow to better watch his face. I drag my hand up his arm to his shoulder and back down his chest. His eyes never leave mine and there's a slight smile on his lips

Kartik sits up, taking my hand in his. I tremble. I want him, but I don't know if I can fully trust him. I look down into my lap, avoiding his gaze. I know he saved me. He turned his back on the brotherhood for me. He was never going to hurt me, but still… I know nothing about him.

He raises my eyes to his by pressing upwards underneath my chin.

"I will never hurt you, Gemma…"

"But-," I begin, but he stops me with a soft kiss. He pulls back and rests his forehead against mine. I bring my hand to his cheek and brush the stubble gently. "Where are we going to go from here?"

He kisses me again, this time leaning me back into the grass. His weight on top of me is comforting and I suddenly realize that I do trust him. I kiss him back, letting my tongue explore his mouth and taste him. He pulls away from my mouth and kisses my jaw and then my neck. Lips travel lower across my collar bone and down my chest.

"_Kartik…"_ I moan.

He abruptly sit ups. "Gemma," he says gently. "It's time for you to wake up now."

"What are you talking about? Come back down here with me…" I plead. My body aches where he had pressed down. I feel a chill where his warmth had seeped.

"Gemma, _remember…_" he whispers. The pills. Miss Nightwing. I remember now.

"What?" No. No, I'm not sleeping. No. I just want to stay with Kartik.

"Gemma…Gemma…Gemma…" Kartik's voice raises and slides into Ann's voice.

Everything is dark behind my eyelids.

"Move over, Ann. Let me do it." It was Felicity this time. A pair of hands latch onto my shoulders and roughly shake me.

I open my eyes to see impatience etched into Felicity's face.

"What is it? What's going on?" I mutter sleepily. "What time is it?"

"It's eight o'clock, Gemma, dear," Felicity answers. "What in hell happened last night? Ann says that she was asleep, but she woke up to a loud bang, and that boy-"

"Kartik," I interrupt.

"Kartik," she echoes. "Kartik caught you before you hit the floor, put you back into bed. But the question is, what in bloody hell was he doing here to begin with?"

I groan and try to roll over. I don't want to lie to Felicity, but I don't want to answer her either.

"Gemma!"

"He was just checking in on me. Things aren't safe and you know it," I respond.

Ann finally speaks up, "Why couldn't he just look for you on the grounds in the morning? It seems an awful inconvenience crawl in through our window."

"Like I'd know! I'm not a mind-reader!" I snap and immediately regret. Ann looks down and turns away looking as if I'd slapped her.

"Gemma, there is really no reason to be so hostile. We just want in on the gossip. Are you and this…Kartik…._involved_?" Felicity asks.

"No," I lie. "At least I don't think so." Truth.

"Gemma!" Felicity nearly pounced on me. "Tell us!"

"Well…" I look up guiltily at Ann. I don't want to tell her what I did while she was sleeping. Instead, I stick with the events of the morning, before Miss Nightwing interrupted.

Ann's mouth is slightly ajar and her cheeks are pink with embarrassment at such unlady-like things. Felicity looks as if she's walked straight into a candy store.

"Gemma," breaths Felicity. "I can't believe it! Are you in love with him?"

"Of course she isn't!" sputters Ann. "It is improper to do such things with a boy! These things only lead to sin, Gemma. You're only going to get yourself disgraced, and with an Indian!"

"Ann!" Felicity chides. "Gemma is allowed to fall in love with whomever she wishes!"

Ann opens her mouth to argue, but I interrupt. "Ann's right. I haven't fallen in love with him. However, I am getting a dreadful headache and I just want to go back to sleep." Felicity looks crestfallen. I don't care. I just want them to stop bickering before I really do get a headache.

"A headache?" Felicity suddenly has an obnoxious all-knowing look on her face. "Well, alright then. Ann will be sleeping in my room tonight. Ann, dear, grab your night things and we shall do each other's hair, my mother just sent me the most gorgeous hair combs from Paris. I want to see how they look on you."

"Really?" Ann squeaks in joy. She quickly sets about gathering her things. I can only assume the poor girl thinks that Felicity is being sincere. Unfortunately, I know otherwise. Fee is hoping that Kartik will return tonight and I will splurge the whole sinful story in the morning.

I sigh and turn to Felicity. "Where is she going to sleep? Haven't you a new roommate?" I knew full well that we hadn't gotten any new students and that Pippa's old bed was still empty.

"Take care that you wash up right after we leave, you're hair is a mess and, oh! Rinse out your mouth too dear," orders Felicity.

"Fee-" but before I can finish my sentence, she's grabbed Ann by the elbow and steered out of the room The door clicks shut.

I get up with a sigh and wander over to the mirror. My hair is a tangled mess and I look a little tired. I pick up my brush and begin to clean up. Was I expecting anything from Kartik? I was fairly certain he'd be back tonight, he did say he'd be back to check on me. But what was he expecting? For all he knew, Ann would be in the room tonight…

My hair is untangled now. I get up and walk across the room to put on a clean nightgown. The window rattles and I nearly jump out of my skin in excitement. I turn quickly, but no one was there. It must be the wind..

I turn back and slide out of last night's clothes. I sigh and lean against the bureau, still not yet clothed. The cold from the outside seeps in through the window and prickles against my skin, reminding me of the breeze on the beach from my dream.

It is strange to me that because of a dream, I now trust Kartik. Some part of me knows that he couldn't have possibly really been in my dream. It was just my mind conjuring him. But, a small, irrational part of my mind wonders if he knew how to crawl into people's dreams.

I sigh again and shiver. It is time to put on clothes and stop day dreaming. I pick up the soft, white material and pull it on over my head. I walk over to my bed and crawl in. It has been a strange and long day, but I am not ready to sleep just yet.

My body is on edge, like it knows something, expects something. I pick up and book and try to ignore the jittery feeling. I can barely concentrate on the words. I keep thinking about Kartik returning to check on me. My heart is beating erratically. My stomach lurches every time I picture him crawling through my window.

I hear the window click open and my heart stops.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I took so long, I just finished up finals for the semester! But I finished the story and I hope you guys enjoy! thanks for all of the feedback, I really appreciated it. :) **

_My body is on edge, like it knows something, expects something. I pick up a book and try to ignore the jittery feeling. I can barely concentrate on the words. I keep thinking about Kartik returning to check on me. My heart is beating erratically. My stomach lurches every time I picture him crawling through my window._

_I hear the window click open and my heart stops. _

I freeze up and stay as still as humanly possible, like a mouse that has sensed a predator. My skin prickles with anticipation and I can hear every soft step Kartik takes. I lay on my side, my back to the window and Kartik, and I hear him pause at the side of my bed. I can almost feel his presence behind me like a force of warm wind.

"Gemma?" Kartik asks softly, as if he expects me to be asleep. I feel his hand touch my shoulder and I turn over and sit up, dropping the book to the floor. His hair is disheveled and damp from the night dew. His eyes are all dark and I can't look away from them. I stare for far too long.

His face breaks into a careless smile. "You must've really done a number on your head, seeing as you can't even offer a decent hello. Staring is rude, you know."

He laughs and I blush, looking away. His hand reaches out and his fingers pull my chin back to facing him. "I was just kidding, Gemma… You don't have to stop."

I look up at him again, he is still smiling. My stomach muscles clench. I want to brush the water droplets from his hair. I want to touch the stubble that runs along his jaw. His dark hair falls into his eyes and I tentatively reach out to brush it back. My fingers slide down his cheek dragging the moisture from his hair into the rough skin at his jaw.

He sits down on the bed facing me, suddenly less jovial. "You are alright?" he questions. He catches my hand in his and bring is up to his lips. His breathe sighs out on my fingers, but his eyes look deep into mine waiting for an answer.

"Yes…"

Kartik leans toward me, pulling me closer to him by my captured hand. I close my eyes and bring the other hand up and entwine my fingers in his hair. Our lips crash and I push my tongue into his mouth, brushing the tip of his.

He wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me forward until I'm straddling his lap, our chests crushingly close. He pulls his lips away from my and I gasp as he kisses the most tender part of my neck. My fingers greedily hold his head and he rocks his hips against me in response. I can feel a slight bulge in his pants beginning and I want to touch it. My hands slide down from his hair to his chest and farther down…

Kartik stops sucking on my neck and gasps, pressing the bridge of his nose and forehead against my skin as I reach inside his pants. I slide off his lap slightly to gain better access. His member is solid as I wrap my fingers around it, gently rubbing them up and down the shaft. He moans and pushes me off of him to pull off his pants. As soon as they hit the floor, I go at it again. Sliding my enclosed hand up and down with one hand and gently squeezing his balls with the other. He reaches a hand up to my head and slowly pushes me down to his penis.

"Kartik…I don't know how…"

"You won't hurt me."

I nod and then slip my lips over the top of the head. The fluids that had seeped from the top taste salty, causing my mouth to salivate. I lick and suck on the head for a few moments nervously, afraid that I am not doing what he wants, but when I look up at him, his head is thrown back and his eyes are half closed in ecstasy.

He moans so loudly that I fear someone will hear, but I like making him make those noises. I like being in control, so I don't stop. I take more of his penis inside my mouth and began to bob my head up and down, sucking harder on the head. He seems to enjoy it. Kartik's hips rock in motion with my head, groaning.

I feel his hand on my shoulder, pushing me up from my work. I am afraid that maybe I hurt him, his eyes are so dark now that they seem black.

"I-I…" I begin to apologize, but he interrupts me.

"Your turn," he growls, as he pulls off his shirt. Kartik's body seems as if it was a carved statue coming to life. He is perfectly proportioned, not overly muscled, and lean. His skin is darker and more olive than mine, but not drastically so, and his chest is smooth and flat. A small trail of hair starts at his navel and grows down into his groin, but his eyes are still the thing about him that catches my attention in the end.

Kartik grasps the end of my nightgown and pulls it over my head, baring me to his eyes. I blush and move my arms to cover myself, but he catches my wrists in his hands and whispers, "You have nothing to be ashamed of, you are beautiful."

He lets my wrists free and positions my body so that I am straddling him again. We are on eye level of each other and I tremble. He runs his hands up and down my sides then pulls me into another kiss. His tongue presses against mine then flicks it alternately. His hands run the length of my back and I feel a throb between my legs. I want more of his skin touching mine and I hug myself closer to his torso. My fingers rest on his shoulders and slide along the expanse of his solid back, exploring his skin and muscles.

As we are kissing, Kartik arches his back away from me and slides a hand from my back to my belly and then between my splayed legs. I pull away from the kiss and gasp as he slides a finger inside of me. I blush when I feel a slight dampness and I try to pull away. I don't understand what is going on.

"Shh, Gemma. It's fine." Kartik's eyes are filled with patience. He slowly eases me back onto the pillow; both knees cocked upward, and begins kissing me again.

This time, as his finger slides inside of me, I don't pull away from him. As he glides his finger in and out of my entrance, I can feel a burning sensation. It wasn't painful, I just felt like all of my nerves were on fire. I felt a pressure growing too, a need to have more inside of me. As if Kartik sensed this he inserts another finger inside and I feel his thumb brush past the tiny bundle of nerves. I squirm and thrust my hips further onto his fingers, a slight moan escaping my lips.

He stops kissing me and looks down into my eyes. He pulls his finger out of me and uses one of them to gently press down on my clit again. My body shivers and I grind my hips against his finger involuntarily. He chuckles softy, "You like this?"

He doesn't wait for me to answer; instead he lowers himself so that his head is between my legs. He looks up at me with a wolfish grin on his face before he begins his work. I feel his tongue circle my entrance slowly and then dip inside. I grip the sheets of my bed tightly to keep from moaning. The tongue pulls out and slides up to the nerve bundle, flicking swiftly, before he closes his whole mouth over it. I gasp and as he sucks at the clit, he brings one hand up to hold down my hips and the other hand reaches beneath his chin and he slides two fingers inside. My back arches and he forces me back down. It's all I can do to keep from screaming. I feel a sheen of sweat forming on my skin and an intense pressure growing between my legs.

His fingers move in and out of me in an increasing tempo as he sucks harder and flicks faster with his tongue. I feel like I am going to die if he doesn't stop. My body is trembling uncontrollably and tiny moans escape my lips. His mouth gives a sudden, hard pull and I feel the climax pull me under. My muscles contract and I bite down on my lip hard to keep from making noise. My fingers strangle the sheets and Kartik continues to suck and slide his fingers as the throbbing continues in my nether regions and until it nearly stops.

Kartik crawls over me until his nose is hovering over mine. I am still panting.

"Had enough?" he asks. His eyes are alight with mischief. I smirk through my panting and shake my head at him.

He reaches between us and guides his member between my legs and inside of me. I gasp. He feels too big, but the slick moisture helps him fit. He stays still for a moment and looks down at me.

"It will only hurt for a moment because it's your first time," he whispers, "but tell me if you need me to stop."

I look up into his eyes and nod for him to start. The first few thrusts he almost pulls all the way out before pushing back in. The pain slowly fades to discomfort then to pleasure. He looks down at me to make sure I'm okay and I smile up at him. He moves faster, pushing deeper inside of me, maneuvering my hips to get a better angle. He feels good inside of me, but I don't feel the same intensity I did earlier, so I reach my hand down and work myself. He thrusts faster and I feel like he going to come soon, so I rub harder. I want to come with him and I feel the familiar pressure building, this time much faster than before. Sweat covers us both and I moan as I reach orgasm, Kartik pushing deeper inside of me. I arch my back as I reach climax and my muscles contract and pulse around him, forcing him to come too. He pulls out quickly and semen spills on my bedsheets.

Kartik breathes heavily as he collapses next to me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling us close. I look into his eyes and they seem brighter than normal. His hair spills into them and I brush it away, dragging my hand back down against his stubble.

We don't speak, just pull closer to each other, and I finally realize that I am going to get a decent night's sleep.


End file.
